


Not Panicking

by StormWildcat



Category: South Park
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Memories, POV First Person, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Tweek remembers his and Craig's first kiss. And not panicking.





	

First time I thought I was panicking again. My heart was racing. Palms were sweating like crazy. Every breath was labored. Yet, no twitching. I didn’t want to run and hide from the whole world. Both my eyes stayed opened. They were too focused on him. On his eyes. His lips moving as the words rolled off his tongue seemingly so easily, asking for permission to take my first from me.  He’d already had his. Knowing him, he’d taken many others before mine. Despite it, I still gave in the moment I fully realized I wasn’t freaking out. No, I was just nervous. Normal nervous. Everyone else’s nervous. Guess that’s what happens when the guy you like approaches you for this kind of thing.

Not like he didn’t know. Craig and I figured that out a while ago. After the whole yaoi fiasco anyway. But after our whole lives got rewired, I realized that…yeah, I liked Craig. Like….”like like” Craig. He’s the one person on the planet who seemed to know how to keep me calm. Even if all he did was hold my hand, I would feel myself being pulled out of my nightmares and back into reality. Somehow he managed to calm the worst of my tremors, though those took some time to dissipate. No matter what, he’d ride it out with me until I finally leveled out enough to function again. Given all that, pretty sure I was doomed to like this asshole.

When the day came where he asked me for my first, I felt a lump form in my throat. Mouth went a little dry. Which is probably the worst timing ever considering what was in my immediate future. I stuttered a bit, trying to find some combination of words that worked best for the situation. But I was nine. And paranoid. Just that first point is enough to produce a jumbled mess of a word salad. Somehow I ground out a “You sure?” at him. I’ll never forget his response.

“Yeah, dude. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to kiss you.” He was so nonchalant about the whole thing. Kissing? I’d never done that before. And it was a big thing! Kind of a rite of passage in school. The pressure of the moment was immense but welcome in comparison to my usual faire of paranoia-level mental weights.

Craig took a step closer after that. I kept catching him staring at my lips, which now I’m sure were dried up from sheer anxiety. In spite of that though, he kept coming. Closing the space between us. I felt like my life was a sudden whirlwind. That combination of fear and excitement that comes with a big relationship milestone washed over and nearly drowned me. But I froze. Fighting quietly to keep my inner demons silent as my rock leaned in. His lips. They were so close. I could feel the radiating warmth from his body. Smell the fabric of his jacket and a hint of some kid’s body wash. Pretty sure it was coconut. It was happening. Then and there. Craig was moving in for a kiss. From me. Not wanting to leave him with all the work or think the worst, I moved forward, lips puckered and waiting. Head…silent. For once in my coffee-drinking life, my thoughts were hushed except for one.

“ _Craig and I are kissing_! _Oh my God_!”

For a couple of elementary students sharing a simple yet somewhat clumsy closed-mouth kiss, it was just earth-shattering to me. However I can definitely confirm…way better now. I mean, we’ve had plenty of years for practice, you know? How could we not be pros at it now?

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten on a huge Creek kick as of late and had some extra time at work. Which we all know usually leads to these little ficlets for me! 
> 
> Yes Tweak is older retelling this little moment in his and Craig's lives. I've been picturing late teens. Early 20's at the most. And of course he'd be calmer and have an easier time in general with things. Because Craig is his rock and cares about him. I feel like Tweek might be pretty put together after cleaning all the "coffee" out of his system too. Probably pretty smart. 
> 
> These two are adorbs and make me feel things!


End file.
